


Deterioration Begins (The Downward Spiral)

by TheStarsInYourEyes



Series: No Longer Human [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsInYourEyes/pseuds/TheStarsInYourEyes
Summary: Her name is Vixey, and she loved working at the Raccoon City Police Department as a file clerk/glorified coffee delivery girl.At least until the outbreak happened.Her hopes of making it out were getting slimmer and slimmer, at least until he showed up. Now she had to make it out.





	1. The Day The World Went Away

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this in the early fall of 2018, although granted, large segments of this are from the fics I wrote way back in 2009, 2010, with major overhaul to plot, characters and writing style. 
> 
> When I heard the remake was coming out, I loaded up my writings and took off.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it, I tried hard to be as close to canon as possible.

(I made my character in a dress up game to help visualize her better, I know, it's silly) 

"September 28th, 1998 

Day 5 of this madness, and I’m still trapped in the station. Those things are still swarming outside, but it’s still safer than my apartment. 

I haven’t heard hide nor hair from my brother, and no one is telling me anything. I sense bullshit. 

I know I can make it out of here, Irons thinks he’s got the upper hand, but that guy couldn’t tell his ass from a hole in the ground. 

I hope the new guy that’s supposed to come in tomorrow is smart enough to stay away from this place. 

Only the Gods know how this will end."

The little journal shut with a snap as the young writer read her entry from the night before, trying to properly document the downfall and keeping record of her sanity. 6 days ago is when the outbreak happened in Raccoon City, and it all fell into chaos. The humans became monsters and many who hadn’t yet turned into those, things, were trapped within the confines of the city. 

Unless you had a tank, there was no way anyone was making it out alive. 

And it wasn’t any different for Vivian Manchester. 

18 years old and barely starting her life, Vivian, or as she was more commonly known, Vixey, was the file clerk for the Raccoon City Police Department. The young bouncy teen was relatively popular among the staff, especially the men who liked seeing a cute young thing walking around bringing them coffee. 

Many questioned her position there, as it just seemed like she was getting paid to walk around and be cute, but the reality being she had access to all the files and other things inside the station, and knew some little secrets that not even their veteran staff was aware of. 

She was a particularly dangerous asset, and Irons tried to keep her on a tight leash. 

She watched him became erratic and sketchy ever since he dismissed S.T.A.R.S. after they came back from the Mansion Incident, and after the outbreak, he became even more unstable, hiding the guns and ammo in various places with ridiculous puzzles to get into them. 

She knew all his little tricks, but the problem was getting past the monsters. She was very nimble and inventive, but dealing with something that doesn’t immediately die after shooting it several times proved to be a challenge. 

After getting separated from Branagh during a security breach and locking herself inside one of the rooms she knew contained a bed, she tried hard to think of a plan.  
Unfortunately, it was hard to think with a corpse putrefying a few feet away. An officer who accepted his fate took it a step further and ended his life before he could become one of them. 

She wanted to try and at least drag him out of the room so the smell wouldn’t set in, but she feared he may reanimate upon being disturbed. It would only be a matter of time if he did. She shoved her diary into her tiny backpack and prepared to leave the room. 

As she opened the door, gunshots were heard coming from around the corner. She figured Branagh must have been trying to find her or make his way through the station. Not wanting to get caught in the line of fire, she waited to see if they would come closer. Sure enough, the gunman dashed into the hallway where she stood and immediately halted as they saw her, and pointed a gun at her, definitely wasn’t Branagh. 

"Whoa whoa! I’m human! Don’t shoot!" She held up her hands and pleaded. 

"Have you been bitten or scratched?" The individual asked. 

"No sir! I’m not turning into one of those things, I promise!" The gunman thought for a second before letting down his guard, giving a huge sigh of relief. 

"Thank god." He murmured. Vixey put down her arms and took a huge breath as having a gun pointed at her gave her a fright. 

She looked closely at the man standing before her. Though he wore the RPD uniform, she’d never seen him before. 

"Hey wait, you’re not the new guy, are you?"

"What’s that?" 

"Are you Leon Kennedy?"  
"Yeah, how’d you know?" She walked over to him holding out her hand. 

"I’m Vivian, but everyone calls me Vixey. I work here!" He nervously shook her hand, off put by how cheerful she was. 

"Yeah, I guess I do too." 

"Hell of a first day, huh? I was hoping you wouldn’t show up." 

"Huh?" 

"Oh, I didn’t mean for that to sound bad, I meant because of the situation, this is uh... not good." 

"Yeah, I’ll say." He chuckled, trying to put himself at ease. He had a hard time believing a young girl could be so cheerful at a time like this. 

"Vixey, right? What are you doing here anyway?" 

"My apartment building wasn’t safe to be in, so when it all went down, I ran over here for safety until I could find a way out of here. So far, it hasn’t done me any favors." 

"Well at least you’re still alive."

"Yeah, I need to find Lt. Branagh though, we got separated when some of the zombies broke in and he has keys." 

"Oh, uhm.." Leon looked to the side. 

"I found Branagh, actually." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah but.. it was.. too late." Her face went from excited to shocked in a split second. 

"Oh no. That means.. Oh man." She looked down, trying to figure out a plan. 

"He gave me a key card though, I’m not sure what doors it’ll open though." Vixey looked back up and got excited again. 

"Oh good, I know what to do with that. Just stick with me and everything will be okay. I hope." Leon nodded and handed her the key card. 

"Great! Follow me!" And dashed off down the hallway. 

"Wait! Those things might be nearby!" and right on cue, a zombie officer was around the corner. She screamed for a second before kicking it in the face. It was almost comical, seeing this girl dressed like a librarian kick a zombie in the face with her loafers, but the humor was lost on the both of them as she fell backwards and froze in place. 

Leon unloaded a few shots into the officer before it went down and ceased all movement. 

"That was Derrick.." She muttered. 

"You can’t just go running off like that, those things are vicious, they’re not people anymore." 

"I know, I’m sorry, I just.. I wanna get out of here." She pouted. To him, she couldn’t have been any older than 15 or 16. 

"Come on, we need to keep moving." He held out a hand and helped her up. It was here that she finally got a good look at him. 

‘Oh wow, he’s really cute.’ Getting sucked into his icy blue eyes, and adoring his young yet masculine features, she wanted to run her hands through his ash blonde hair and be held in his arms. She felt silly getting all schoolgirl on him, but it really was a sight for soree eyes. Leon watched her get wide eyed looking at him, and could have sworn she was blushing. 

‘I guess she is kind of cute.’ Her eyes were an emerald green with subtle hints of makeup that was partially smudged, most likely due to being trapped for days. Her dark brown hair was in two messy pigtails, and her dress had small blood splotches on it, most likely from the zombie he just took care of. 

They both realized they had been staring at each other for a minute before Leon broke the silence. 

"Uhm.. We should get going." He said in a quiet voice. 

"Oh, right!" And they continued down the hallway, Vixey making sure to stay close to Leon this time. They walked down a hallway of shuttered windows towards the officers desk area. 

"Careful, a lot of broken glass." 

"Geez, it wasn’t like this a few days ago, I guess it really is getting bad." A couple zombies banged on the metal shutters, making her jump a little and grabbed into Leon’s arm for a second before letting go and blushing. 

"Ah, I’m sorry, it scared me." 

"It’s okay, if you need to hold onto me, you can." 

"I’ll keep that in mind." She winked. As they walked into the next room, she walked a little ahead of him. 

"I’m not running off, I just know Branagh’s office is over here. There’s a safe in there that I’m pretty sure has good stuff in it."

"Vixey wait, he’s.. still in there." She stopped and realized.  
"Oh.." He caught up and lead the way into the office. Vixey gasped when she saw his bullet hole riddled body slumped against the wall. 

"I’m.. I’m sorry." 

"Poor Marvin, he was such a nice guy, so dedicated to this place." she mumbled as she entered the numbers into the safe. 

"You know the combination?" 

"Yep! It wasn’t really a big secret. They sent out a memorandum after our chief went ape about the ammo and guns. He thinks he’s smart, but lemme tell you, he’s got a few screws loose. Ah, just shotgun shells. Oh well." She said as she stuffed them into her bag.

"I gotta say Vixey, you’re pretty chipper considering the situation we’re in." She was quiet for a few seconds, feeling a little shameful. 

"I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m glad to see an actual human being, not something that’s gonna tear my face off and eat it." She gave a worried expression that sent off confusing vibes as her lips almost curled into a weak smile. 

"I’ve.. been trapped here a few days, I’m starving and I feel gross being here. I’ve watched most of my coworkers get torn apart.. so I guess my emotions are a little all over the place, I’m sorry." She looked down, making Leon feel guilty.

"Listen, I’m sorry. I guess I’m just shocked is all. Just stick with me, I won’t let anything happen to you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, she felt the weight of his muscles and felt strangely comforted. 

"Boy, my hero." She looked up and gave a cheesy grin. 

"Heh, save it for when we get out of here." 

"Okay! Hey did you see all the tacky art yet? Irons thinks he looks more intellectual with it but not when we know he bought it with police funds. What a joke." 

\----

Vixey gladly led Leon the best she could around the station, and with the key card, that made their escape more visible. They made their way into the S.T.A.R.S. office. 

“Okay, there has to be something in here.” Said Vixey, looking around the room. She made her way to Albert Wesker’s desk. 

“Man, it feels so crappy of me to go through my comrades stuff, but..” She scanned over the other desks of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, etc. 

“So weird to not see them here, asking me for coffee and danishes.” 

“If you don't mind me asking, what did you do here? I mean, you're too young to be an officer.” He teased. 

“And what makes you think I'm not?” She put a hand on her hip and glared at him.

“Oh, sorry.” He sheepishly whispered. Her glare kept on until she burst into laughter. 

“Ha, I'm only joking. I’m not an officer, I'm a file clerk.” 

“Really? Is this your summer job?” 

“How old do you think I am, Mr. Kennedy?” She crossed her arms and tilted her head. 

“I'd say.. 16?” 

“Man, I'm not sure if you're trying to flatter me or insult me, but since you're cute, I’ll let it slide. I'm 18, and I'm already done with high school.” She said, haughtily. Leon laughed and held his hands up in defeat. 

“Ha, okay okay, I'm sorry. Didn't realize you were so grown already.” She gave a playful ‘hmph' before continuing her search.

“Hey.. this seems weird, like someone rifled through all their stuff.” She noticed the open drawers and paperwork scattered about. 

“You did mention something about the chief being paranoid, do you think he had something to do with it?” Leon questioned, taking note of the others desks being otherwise left alone. 

“Maybe, you know he shut down S.T.A.R.S. after that incident at the mansion right?” 

“Mansion incident?” 

“Oh shoot, that's right, they tried to keep that under wraps. Well, something went down at the Spencer Mansion in the Arklay Mountains and ever since then, everything's gone downhill.” Vixey began walking over to the locker by the doorway.

“But why would he shut down S.T.A.R.S?”  
Vixey began pulling on the handle, having slight difficulty.

“Beats me, I don't know how or why that guy does anything. He gives me the creeps.” 

She managed to pry the door open. 

“Hey, shotgun.” 

“Do you know how to use one?”

“Yeah, I mean.. in theory.” She mumbled. 

“Heh, well maybe you better let me handle it.” He reached over and grabbed the weapon. 

“Aw, I wanted to be badass.” She playfully pouted. 

“Do you know how to use a gun, at least?” 

“Yeah! My brother taught me all about gun safety and all that.” Her eyes widened with excitement. 

“Well, if you promise to exercise what he taught you, you can use my pistol.” He handed over his gun, Vixey gladly yet carefully handled it, feeling the weight pull down on her hands.

“Whoa, heavy. It's been a minute.” She checked the clip, cocked it, and made sure the safety was on.

“Alright, let's go downstairs.” 

\---

“I read somewhere about possibly escaping underground?” Leon questioned as they entered the main hall.

“Yeah one of the other officers mentioned it the other day, it’s worth a shot.” They climbed down the ladder and headed towards the receptionist office. 

“Hang on, this is kind of my office, I gotta get some things. They walked in and she scanned the area, upon which she found a memorandum.

“Let’s see.. This letter is just to inform everyone about the recent movement of equipment that has happened during the precinct's rearrangement blah blah blee blah, I already got this one.” She crumpled up the paper and tossed it. 

“What's beyond here?” Leon pointed at the half wall in the back. 

“Oh, that's towards the conference room.”

“Should we head that way?” 

“I don't see why not, might be some useful things over there.” She said as she stuffed handgun bullets into her backpack. 

They came through the door and heard a strange dripping noise.  
“Someone leave the faucet running? Dad's gonna be mad.” Vixey tried to joke, but Leon wasn't laughing. 

He focused his hearing and began quietly walking down the hallway, having his shot gun at the ready. Vixey followed suit, keeping the safety on but ready to turn it off at a moments notice. 

As they turned the corner, they were met with a mess of blood, glass, and the body of an officer, only, his head was separated from his body. 

“Whoa.. that's..” Vixey examined the scene with horror and fascination. 

“Jesus.. what happened here?” Leon mumbled as he knelt down to examine. 

Vixey got an uneasy feeling in her stomach, a voice in her told her to look up.

She did, and she quickly wished she hadn't. 

“L.. Le.. Leon..” 

“This guys head looks like it was.. twisted off. Who or what could have done this?” 

“Leon.” Her voice slightly quivering. 

“What?” 

“I think I found your answer.” He turned to see her looking up in absolutely terror, then turned to see what was causing it, and his heart stopped.


	2. The Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with writers block and also obsessed with Sally Face. I've had a lot of chapters written out, just not in order. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

"Shit!!" 

Leon immediately aimed the shotgun at the ceiling as he laid eyes upon the creature responsible. Its red, glistening skin appeared to be exposed muscle, a long tongue whipped and thrashed around violently, the visible brain and lack of eyes frightened both Leon and Vixey down to their very core. 

"Run!!" Leon fired a shot into the creature which only dropped down and proceeded to attack them. However it went past Leon and charged directly for Vixey who was standing motionless, jaw agape. 

It knocked her onto the ground, and while it proceeded to growl and hiss at her, it didn't attack her just yet. It was like it was examining her, but she finally snapped back to reality and attempted to kick off the hellish creature. Leon watched as he was afraid of shooting Vixey, but kept his aim on the thing. Finally, she managed to shove it back a couple feet.

"Shoot it!" She looked at him, then to the gun in her hand in a split second realization that yes, she was armed, and unloaded a few shots into the creatures chest. 

However, it did little to stop it as its tongue lashed out and wrapped around her ankle and proceeded to drag her towards it. Vixey screamed and tried to pull away but creature proved strong and her attempts were worthless. Leon shot it twice and it ceased all movement, it's long wet appendage releasing it's grip on her. 

She removed the tongue from her ankle, shot up and sprinted back towards the reception area. 

"Vixey wait!!" Leon yelled after her, but his protests would be ignored. She stumbled around blindly as she escaped. Leon attempted to run after her, but he got into the main hallway and lost her. 

"Damn it.." 

\---  

It seemed like forever had passed before Vixey finally stopped running. Seeing that hellish creature was a real punch in the face. 

The zombies were one thing, but that? That was something only fiction could come up with, but there it was. She could still feel it's tongue wrapped around her ankle, and the horrid, hot breath it exuded. 

Unfortunately along the way, she had dropped the gun Leon lent her, so not only was she unarmed, she owed him an apology. 

If he survives. 

"Wait, where am I?" 

She found herself in the basement, creeping next to the morgue. She had only been down here once or twice to deliver mail, but otherwise was unfamiliar with the area. 

She felt very unsettled, as basements generally led to bad situations, especially like the one she was in now. But now wasn't the time to be scared, since now she was alone again. 

"That was stupid Vixey, running off from the man with the shotgun. Now you're in trouble." She heard the sound of clicking against the stone floor, thinking it was one of those.. things again. She turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see a dog. 

"Oh thank god, it's just one of the K9's." But something was off, normally the dogs are happy to see her, but this one was creeping up on her like it didn't know her. Then she noticed the rotting wounds covering the poor thing.

"Shit, not you too." Without further hesitation, the dog lunged at her, jaws gnashing and ready to maim. 

"FUCK!!" She fell backwards, tripping over a broken pipe. In a flash, she jammed the sharp end through the dogs skull and watched as it crumpled to the ground, it's pained yelp still sounding very much like a normal dog. 

At this point, Vixey had her fill of this nightmare. She dropped to her knees and began sobbing as she cradled the dog corpse. She saw the tag on him, it was Rex, her favorite one. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that, you were a good dog." She sniffled and tried to choke back tears, but she didn't allow herself to feel these emotions this last week. Watching the stations nicest police officers either get eaten or gunned down. But she had to survive, there wasn't any time to be sad or distraught, but she had began to wonder if it would even be worth it after all this. 

"Vixey! There you are, I've-" Leon came running in and stopped as he took in the scene. 

"Oh um.."

"Leon, oh dear." She tried to wipe her tears on her sleeve, then gently placed the deceased dog on the floor. 

"It seems it's affecting the animals too." 

"Yeah, poor Rex."  

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, please don't run off like that, what would happen if I couldn't get to you?" 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry.. it's just.. what was that thing? I've never seen anything like it." 

"I don't know, but we should get out of here before anything else like that finds us." She nodded and looked back at the dog again. 

"I hated doing that, I've never killed anything before." She looked down at her hands, bits of iron and rust on them, her fingers still shaking from committing the act. She jumped a little when Leon placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I understand, but that thing wasn't a dog anymore, you did what you needed to do to live." She looked up at him with an unsure look, but nodded. 

"Hey, I'm right here. I've got your back, okay?" Leon seemed like such a good guy, he would have been too pure for this place. 

"Heh.. okay." She grinned and straightened her back. 

"That's my girl." He patted her shoulder and started down the hallway. Vixey's cheeks ran hot, a wave of giddiness ran through her.

'My girl?' She quietly giggled and followed closely behind him. 

"And you're lucky I found this, by the way." He handed her the pistol. 

"Oh my god!" She took it from him, excitedly. 

"Oh, this way leads to the parking garage, I think." 

"Think the underground passage could be through here?" 

"Most likely, I don't come through here since I usually walked to work." 

As they walked through the door into the garage, Leon motioned for Vixey to stay so he could check the perimeter for more creatures, but he didn't get too far before a gunshot nearly clipped his feet. Rattled, they both looked to the perpetrator, who wasn't what they expected. A very attractive Asian woman with short black hair and a tiny red dress. Leon stared at the woman for a hot minute, and Vixey noticed. She took another look at the woman, and the high she rode in on vanished into thin air. 

"Sorry about that, I saw the uniform and thought you were one of them." She walked past him, and Leon didn't take his eyes off her for one second. Vixey crept out, and looked at herself in the reflection of a car window. Smudged makeup, dirty face, and he thought she was a high schooler. Yep, all good feelings turned sour. 

Watching Leon stumble over his words over the beautiful woman was a mood killer. 

'Well, it was nice while it lasted.' She thought. 

"Vixey, do you know where he is" 

"Huh?" 

"Ada's looking for a guy named Ben, she said he's being held here?" 

'Ada, huh?' Her thoughts still bitter.

"Well, I think we processed a guy like that not that long ago, but to be honest, I don't know if he's still here." 

"Well, the cell block is right here, but this huge car is barring the entrance. Will you give me a hand?" Ada said, looking directly at Leon. It was hard to be mature about the situation, but at the risk of being uncouth, Vixey kept quiet. 

She went over to help them push the large vehicle out of the way. The woman barely paid any mind to her as they all walked into the holding cells. 

She wasnt't expecting someone to actually be in here, much less alive at this point, however, sure enough, there was someone in there. 

Leon started smacking the bars to wake the guy up. 

"Who's there?" The guy jumped up, rattled by the sound. 

"Are you Ben?" 

"Who wants to know?" 

Ada walked up and began her spiel. 

"I'm looking for my boyfriend, John-" 

'Boyfriend? Heh.' Vixey grinned but immediately sullied any thoughts that she took pleasure in knowing Ada was unavailable. She hated that she was being so petty over the situation. 

"Hey wait, aren't you that hot piece of ass Irons has walking around?" The guys gruffness brought her out of her thoughts. Ada and Leon both looked at her for a split second. 

"Excuse me?" She said, rightfully offended. Leon smacked the bars again. 

"Hey, watch your mouth!" 

"No really, that girl probably knows all the shit Irons has done, she works here." 

"We already know that, she's trying to help us out." Even Ada defended her. 

"Oh really?" Ben didn't sound convinced. Vixey definitely  remembered this guy. 

He sounded like a slimeball during booking, but there were a couple things he was on the nose about, especially about Chief Irons strange behavior. 

"Hey look, I'll help you guys out, but you gotta get me out of here. Okay? Hey kid, you have a key?"

"Me? No, I'm a file clerk, I only handle paperwork. This is the first time I've ever been in here." 

"Jesus. Okay look, I know there's a way out of here through the sewers, there's a manhole in the kennel and it should lead out. But if you want this information on John or whoever, you're gonna have to get me out." Ada nodded and ran off, Leon raised an arm in a feeble attempt to stop her, but pulled back as she was already far off. 

Vixey sighed, and grabbed Leon's arm, and lead him to the kennel. 

"Come on Leon, let's go check it out." 

As they walked through the halls, Leon began to raise questions about the situation. Today he would have met Irons if it were a normal day. Now there is an investigation against him?

Maybe it would explain why any of this nightmare is happening now. 

They happened across the manhole, in which Vixey tried, and failed to left up the cover. Leon chuckled watching her try with all her might. 

"Heh, don't hurt yourself. Here, let me." He pulled out the crowbar he spotted a couple hallways back and lifted the lid up with ease. She'd be lying if she wasn't checking out his muscles. He was a little built, and she secretly loved a man in uniform. 

"I'm gonna go down first, wait here." She knew the drill, even if she wanted to help clear, it looked like a narrow passage so two people with guns would probably end badly. 

"Holy shit!" Leon shouted out.

She heard skittering, hissing and gunshots along with splashes of water. She wondered what kind of creature it was, but she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know what it was. 

After a brief moment, all noises had stopped. Then she heard someone coming through the water until Leon appeared at the bottom of the ladder. 

"Okay, it's clear." She came down and jumped when she saw the corpses of giant spiders. 

"Oh dear god." She almost fainted and fell over when he grabbed her before she could smack her head on something. 

"Whoa, are you alright?" She rolled her head around for a few seconds. 

"Yeah.. yeah.." 

"Afraid of spiders?" 

"Not really, just.. not used to seeing them that big outside of nightmares." She turned pale, and had a hard time standing up. 

"Here, let me carry you through here." She couldn't really protest before he scooped her up and waded through the bloody spider water. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her down the passage. Her face felt hot as this cute police officer cradled her in his big, strong arms. She felt like she was living in a $5 romance novel from the drugstore, almost completely forgetting about the blood soaked bad dream they were in. 

'Please, if I die here, let it be in this man's arms.' She thought as they passed through. 

However, once again, those dreams would be interrupted by the bitch in the red dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should note that I really love Ada, I wish she was my wife.


End file.
